


After Midnight

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Felicity spends the night in Oliver's new apartment and has a hankering for cake after a passionate romp  with her boyfriend post-mission.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhhMyyDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/gifts), [felicityollies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/gifts).



> First of all, thanks to Bev (felicityollies) her story [_Better Than Sex_](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/162792354172/better-than-sex) made me think back to all too common occurrence at night with my boyfriend. Art is imitating life. And by that, I mostly mean the cake conversation. Not much else. I'd say, "Hey. get your minds out of the gutter." But this story kicks off with a bang. Thanks, Honey for letting me use our cake conversation. (Yes, I pour milk on cake. It's delicious. Judge away if you must).

Rain sheathed the Promenade in Aparo Square. City lights dimmed, and restaurants were closed. Most people slept, but for Oliver and Felicity, they’d arrived home from the bunker after foiling Richard Drago’s assassination attempt on a local judge. Correction: Oliver’s apartment with William. Since those Hellish months on Lian Yu. He and Felicity agreed to take their romance slower this time. Oliver would’ve remembered the glint of his foe’s katana — how Drago nearly gutted him like a fresh fish. Storms would’ve caused him to drift away to half a decade on wretched island. Yet a buttery yellow glow blankets exposed white brick walls of Oliver's bedroom. He was solely focused on Felicity — the remarkable and beautiful blonde woman writhing above him.

“Oliver. Come on. Come on. Please.”

He ripped her shirt - his shirt - off her torso, throwing the final remains of their clothes on the floor.

They’d ground their hips against after an intense make-out session — desperate, heady, life-affirming kisses as if they’d never had enough time. Clearly, Felicity was done waiting. Her cheeks flushed pink with prick marks from his beard. Her brows furrowed in consternation as her empty thrusts quickened over him. Wetness grazed the well-defined, muscular V over his pelvis. Oliver’s eyes lingered on hers. His hand left her hip, attempting to reach between their bodies. He’d massage her clitoris at a tantalizingly slow pace until she’d fall apart in his arms.

“Felicity, I wanted to…”

But tonight she didn’t want that. She only needed to feel him — a physical connection unlike any other. Felicity stared into his blue eyes, planting a harsh kiss over his mouth. He growled when her teeth dig in his lower lip, wrist cracking as she pinned his hand back against the pillows. Felicity took matters into her hands, positioning him at her entrance. She sunk down on her boyfriend, core squeezing him deliciously. Why the fuck had he staved off this moment? He pushed in gently, succumbing to that exquisite, sweltering clutch. They groaned at the sensations. Felicity’s pupils were blown wide when Oliver changed the game. He flipped his girlfriend over like a pancake while still inside her.

Felicity reminded, a giggle lacing her moan, “ _Oh_ , Hey, I’m…”

“Shh.” He hushed with a finger to her chapped lips.

His calloused hands matched roughness of her scarred back, bringing his girlfriend closer.

“I need you.” His girl insisted, clinging to her love’s broad shoulders, “now. Honey, right now.”

Her boyfriend whispered, “I’m right here with you. You know that right?”

“Yeah.” She huffed out a shaky breath, tears threatening to slip down her cheeks. Although, Felicity won’t let them.

To be honest, they should be used to this by now. Another mission where the Green Arrow almost lost his life. All it would take was one wrong move to add another nearly fatal stab wound to his collection. Luckily with Overwatch in his ear alongside Wild Dog and Black Canary on his six. Oliver was alive — safe and sound in the arms of the woman he loves. Night like these meant more than sex. With the way they moved together, it was passion, pleasure, and most important reconnection.

With an adorable head shake, Oliver uttered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felicity’s lips creased in a soft smile.

With one final kiss, Oliver thrust in shallowly. His body towered over hers, trembling slightly as he hoped not to rush things. Felicity’s legs wrapped her boyfriend’s lower back, right over the arrow brand scar from R’as, providing the perfect cradle. He pushed in again, burying himself to the hilt. God, Felicity was ravishing. Those sounds she made were so damn sexy — the little moans which rung throughout the room.

She felt incredible — warm, wet, tight. It wasn’t only physical. When Oliver was with Felicity, she was home and so much more to him. He didn’t understand how, but her core purposefully clamped around his dick, urging him on. Her back arched off the bed slightly, hips meeting his. Their rhythm was gentle and slow at first, breaths dancing over each other’s faces, lips melding in a slew of sloppy smooches.

Felicity’s nails raked over his back. Her heels dug into his butt cheeks. Their pace grew to a staccato beat, thrusting harder. Skin slapped against skin. Mattress springs creaked under the couple’s ministrations. Oliver lifted Felicity’s leg up toward his chest, changing the angle of their thrusts. He drove in even deeper than before. A shout of ecstasy rippled into the bedroom, leaving Felicity breathless. Oliver grunted roughly as they moved like animals in heat. Everything around them seemed to blur, focusing on pure electric feeling.

“Shit, Ugh, Baby, I can’t…”

Their skin flushed bright pink — blanketed in a profuse sweat. Felicity’s leg hit the mattress. Oliver’s hips stuttered.

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh, fuck!”

Pleasure tingled at the base of his spine. Muscles in her abdomen tightened, Felicity’s walls convulsed around him, heat spiking in her veins. His vision whited out along the edges he spurted inside and over her. They reached their end together. It was awhile before they moved. Oliver collapsed against his girlfriend, yet she reveled in it. His weight, comforting embrace, shudder over her shoulder, and the erratic breaths thrummed against his ribs, they were fine. It was awhile before they got up. A palm swept gently over his hair.

Her boyfriend rasped, “Shower?”

She merely had energy to nod. After a quick clean up, the duo drifted off to sleep. They cuddled naked with Felicity tucked snugly in Oliver’s blue sheets while Oliver laid over the comforter.

Unfortunately, the blonde hacker’s bladder interrupted her slumber. She blinked, vision bleary, yet Felicity was aware of 2:00AM which burned in crimson text. She silently slipped out from the covers to relieve herself. Felicity prayed the toilet flush didn’t wake up her boyfriend who slept like a rock, considering all that they’d been through tonight. Before Felicity climbed back into bed, her stomach grumbled. She threw on Oliver’s black t-shirt - one he wore under his super suit - before sneaking out of her boyfriend’s room.

Felicity traipsed over to the kitchen. Tangerine painted toenails accented in the soft fluorescent light from the fridge. Not the master chef space, Oliver hoped for when he purchased the joint. However, it was a huge step up from their bunker dwelling. Thankfully with the see-through door, Felicity spied one last of her boyfriend’s homemade German chocolate cake. Luckily, William and Samantha had already taken a couple pieces back to her home last night. She rubbed her hands together, resembling that same little girl on Hanukkah who couldn’t wait for her bubbe’s crispy latkes. Felicity rummaged around a drawer for a fork, planning to eat it straight off the cake platter.

“You’re all mine.” Felicity proclaimed in a hushed tone, licking her lips.

Oliver cleared his throat, sneaking up behind her.“Want some milk with that, cake-stealer?”

Her fork clattered onto the kitchen counter.

“Geez.” His girlfriend jumped, guarding her heart, “You scared the crap out of me!”

He apologized, not sounding sincere at all, “Sorry.”

“Yes, please.”

Oliver flicked on the light, and Felicity’s face crumpled. He poured two glasses of ice cold milk after getting his own utensil. His girlfriend yanked the plate away while Oliver tried to snooker a bite.

“What?” Her boyfriend questioned, pitch rising, “We can’t share?”

Felicity poured a splash of milk on the dessert like she always loved.

She grinned - a Cheshire smile, “Gotcha,”

“Babe, I hate when you do that,” he sniped.

Oliver’s cake didn’t really need a dowse of milk. The baked good was rich and decadent. It had the right cake to frosting ratio, the perfect amount of chocolate and cream. The cake was so mouth-wateringly moist with help from chocolate pudding Oliver folded into the batter. While the frosting now mimicked mud, it sure didn’t taste like that. Oliver’s frosting - thanks to a tip from a Lyla - is light and airy. Plus it was never too grainy or oliy — mixed to perfection. Chocolate frosting and moist cake was positively umptuous on her tongue. Felicity’s tastebuds were delighted by the sweet treat.

“Mmm.” She moaned, eyes draping shut. “So good!”

Oliver snuck a taste while Felicity swallowed her first bite.

He snorted, “Ha!”

“Hey, this is my slice.”

“It’s my cake. I made it myself.”

“You hate when I pour milk on cake.”

“Yes.” Her boyfriend agreed with a mouthful, “But I’m hungry.”

“Get your own.” His girlfriend persisted, “This baby’s mine.”

“Yeah, let me think about it… Nope!”

Oliver stole another bite.

“Oliver!”

“Felicity, Honey, share.”

She grumbled, sliding the plate between them, “You can have half.”

“Finally, thank you.”

After crumbs waded in a shallow pool of milk, Oliver placed the dirty plate in the dishwasher.

“You okay, love?”

Not turning around, her boyfriend asked, “Why do you ask?”

She remained silent, lips pursing in a thin line. However, Oliver knew Felicity was biting her tongue to say, “Because I know you.”

“You worried about John, aren’t you?”

Oliver admitted under his breath, “Among other things.”

“He’s going to be fine, Hon. Lyla said Harley is one the best psychotherapists in Washington.”

“I know. I know. We have a lot to deal with now.”

Foot brushing against her calf, Felicity acknowledged, “Tell me about it. I have my meeting with Smoak Tech investors in the morning.”

He assured, “You’re going to be amazing in that boardroom.”

“Yeah?”

They exchanged warm smiles and heartfelt longing looks.

“Yeah.”

The duo retreated back to bed. Sometimes a woman just had a hankering for a cake after midnight. In truth, they both wanted more that. They wanted to live together again. But it still didn’t feel right. They needed more time before that next step. Besides the couple would need to find a place close to William’s private math tutoring center and Felicity’s site for Smoak Tech. It wasn’t like they could haul in her stuff tonight, but soon hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if my formatting is off, my laptop has gone to Tech Village Heaven in the sky, so stories are written on my phone and tablet.  
> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
